


Barney's Broken Heart

by Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris/pseuds/Crazy4NeilPatrickHarris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted comforts Barney after Robin Breaks his Heart set after Tick Tick Tick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barney's Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i came up with this after watching Robin Breaks Barney's Heart in Tick Tick Tick only own fic

Ted walks over to Robin's bedroom door and sees Barney sitting on her bed crying after he cleaned the rose petals off her bed.

Ted said Barney you okay? and Barney looked up and saw Ted and said no.

"why did Robin have to break my heart Ted?" and Ted walked in and sat next to Barney on the bed and hugged him.

and Barney confessed to Ted his feelings for Robin and he had been in love with her ever since he first met her.

and Ted sat there in shock and asked Barney why he didn't confess to Robin that he loved her and his true feelings about her.

and Barney said "I tried to Ted but I was afraid of what Robin would say if she knew because I didn't know her true feelings for me" .

then Barney said " I thought Robin wouldn't want to be in love with me and if she only wanted to friends with me Because she treated me like a brother not a lover" .

then Barney said " I can't keep it hidden anymore because my heart is breaking too much" .

Ted sat there trying to comfort Barney the best he could and they both sat there crying because Ted felt barney's pain.

Because Ted considered Barney his Brother and when Barney is in pain Ted is in pain suffering with him .

as the night came to a end Ted and Barney both sat there crying and Barney's broken heart was breaking into pieces .

so they Cried themselves to sleep.


End file.
